


An Unspoken I Love You

by mangobubbletea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, friend shenanigans, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobubbletea/pseuds/mangobubbletea
Summary: 400 meters, one lap around the track; not quite long enough to be considered long distance, but not quite short enough to be considered a sprint – but if you wanted to win, you’d be sprinting the whole way. It was arguably one of the hardest events because of this, but for some reason it was the one Ryuji always wanted to go for. Maybe because it was difficult, it only made him more motivated to be the best at it.[written for pegoryu week 2020 - day 7: free day]
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	An Unspoken I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even know it was pegoryu week until day 3 and i was like oh shit!!!!!! but here i am i managed to do something for it even though it was the last day and also literally the only one without an actual prompt!!!

Ryuji took a deep breath and got down on his knees, bracing his feet against the starting blocks in his lane. The rain had only just begun but it was all he could hear now besides his own heartbeat, drowning out the bustle from the stands. Time seemed to slow, the unyielding rain the only thing holding him to the moment. The starter yelled, raising the starting pistol in the air.

“On your marks!”

Everything went still. The rain became background noise as Ryuji’s vision zeroed in on the long path marked by white lines ahead of him. He smiled.

“Set!”

He and the other runners lifted to a lunge, feet pressing the starting blocks, sinking further into their shoes. He felt a twinge in his leg, but that was nothing new, nothing significant since he finished recovering. Nothing to stop him now.

_Bang._

Ryuji launched himself from the starting blocks, the other runners in his periphery. He barely felt his feet hitting the ground, flying forward across a familiar path like he’d done countless times before.

400 meters, one lap around the track; not quite long enough to be considered long distance, but not quite short enough to be considered a sprint – but if you wanted to win, you’d be sprinting the whole way. It was arguably one of the hardest events because of this, but for some reason it was the one Ryuji always wanted to go for. Maybe because it was difficult, it only made him more motivated to be the best at it.

_Just focus on your breath_ , he reminded himself, watching the two runners in front of him. They weren’t too far ahead and they’d both started off hard. There was no way they could keep that pace up for the remaining half of the lap.

As Ryuji rounded the bend, approaching the final straightaway, the bleachers entered his direct vision again. He usually just ignored them, it was rare someone came for him anyways, his mother too busy to attend track meets lately (much to her dismay). This time however, something captured his attention.

Right in the front row sat a familiar group of people, shielding themselves from the rain with coats or umbrellas or nothing at all, cheering enthusiastically. Those were his friends; it took Ryuji a moment to let it sink in that they came for him. They were here cheering him on despite the unpleasant weather and the amount of patience it took to sit through entire track meets. Ann was practically screaming her head off, Futaba looking just as pumped up though not quite as loud. Makoto and Haru were a little more civilized with their cheering, though still expressing just as much support. Even Yusuke seemed to be enjoying himself despite his awkwardly-shaped hood.

Then there was Akira, sitting on the end, Morgana’s head poking out of his bag, holding up a sign emblazoned with “GO RYUJI!”, a huge dorky grin plastered on his face. He caught his eye – he wasn’t wearing his glasses, bangs slicked back from the rain, but he was sparkling all the same. Ryuji felt a smile growing on his own face, his friends’ encouragement filling his ears while the rain flattened their hair to their heads.

With a new burst of energy and a spring in his step, Ryuji sped up as the turn flattened out. The two in front of him began falling behind, having used up all their strength early on. There was a metallic taste at the back of his throat as he passed them, but he welcomed the dryness that came with each heaving breath. The euphoria of finishing a race never got old.

Ryuji nearly forgot to stop running when he crossed the finish line. He barely had time to catch his breath before his friends were jumping on top of him or lifting him in the air. Akira stole a quick kiss and a quiet “congratulations” before an official ushered him and the others back towards the bleachers and away from Ryuji and the other racers.

The rest of the meet passed in a blur and next thing he knew, Ryuji was walking to the parking lot with his friends, drenched in rain and sweat. The rain had passed by now, leaving puddles in the divots of the pavement, thick gray clouds parting in places to reveal baby blue sky. Akira made his way to Ryuji’s side and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Hey,” he said simply.

“Hey,” Ryuji returned the greeting, still a little breathless.

“You were amazing out there.” Akira flashed his somehow effortlessly charming smile, peeking up at Ryuji through his lashes. It got him every time.

“Thanks, man!” He flushed slightly, squeezing Akira’s hand. Akira turned to face Ryuji as they reached the spot the group had parked in. The others began piling into the two cars they’d brought. Ryuji’s was separate since he’d had to arrive much earlier than them.

“Come over to Leblanc?” Akira offered, that hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Ryuji’s heart skipped a beat.

“Well… I gotta shower, I’m all smelly, it’s been a long day…”

“Come over after you shower?” Akira pushed. Ryuji tried to avoid meeting his eyes so he could keep his heart at a reasonable pace.

“I don’t know, man…”

“Please?” Akira put on his pouty face, jutting out his lower lip. _Dammit,_ Ryuji thought. That one got him every time too. He sighed.

“Fine…” Akira giggled, rising up on his toes so he could plant a kiss on Ryuji’s nose.

“Sounds good.”

“You’re so mean to me,” Ryuji joked, brushing a stray hair out of Akira’s face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he responded, cheeks dusted red. Ryuji caught his lips with his own, holding his face gently. Akira leaned into it, tilting his head and sliding a hand into Ryuji’s hair.

“Oh my god, get a room!” Futaba yelled from the open window of one of the cars. Akira laughed, pulling away from the kiss. Ryuji placed one more kiss on the corner of his mouth before forcing himself away and towards his own car.

“See ya soon!” He waved. Their eyes locked for one more moment before he turned away.

“Yeah, see you.” Akira bit his lip over a small smile as he watched him go.

“Stop making goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend and get in the car!” Ann yelled. Akira obliged, the twinge in his chest not going away. That silent exchange wasn’t uncommon, unspoken words communicated between them. Akira knew exactly what they were and he never got used to it.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> i had to recall my track knowledge from when i did track in sixth grade lol  
> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed <3 i love these dorks


End file.
